


Song for Junior

by CommanderBunnBunn



Series: The Sounds of Science [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBunnBunn/pseuds/CommanderBunnBunn
Summary: Send an ask of a fic premise that 100% sounds like the kind of thing I would write, and I'll tell you how embarrassingly accurate it is:For the 100% sounds like something you’d write: A weirdly intimate partner chapter that highlights how Mac and Jack can fill out medical forms without the others input and little details of how they came by the info. ❤️
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Sounds of Science [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Song for Junior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandi19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/gifts).



Jack fishtails into the sallieport in front of the Emergency Department, despite the wild movements of the SUV, it’s the only thing he has any control over at the moment. His arm latched across Mac’s chest, keeping him upright is how Jack monitors his partner’s strained breathing; erratic gasps and wheezes are all that Mac can manage now. His lips are a blue tinged and his pallor alarming as Jack pulls Mac into his lap and hops out of the SUV, not bothering the shut the door.

Mac’s head bounces into the crook of Jack’s neck with each step, arm dangling limply down his side as Jack carries him bridal style like a sleeping toddler through the automatic glass doors. Jack doesn’t wait for permission or acknowledgement before he places his unconscious partner on a vacant and clean looking gurney behind the nurses’ station. “Help him!” He demands with a desperate plea. 

A crowd of scrub clad people whisk Mac away through heavy wooden doors, and Jack tries to follow. He freezes when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It takes all of his control to not break the arm it’s attached to. 

A mousey voice comes from behind him “No, you can’t go back there. They’ll take good care of him.” He doesn’t turn around to acknowledge the person, watching the doors close in front of him, his partner dashed away to a room out of his line of vision through the windows. “You can help by giving me some information.” She pauses for a moment waiting for acknowledgment that doesn’t come. “Will you do that for him?” She knows the game, how to play the loved ones to get them off the ledge and cooperate. 

He turns around, blinking and dumbfounded, wondering how things went from bad to worst case scenario. She places a warm hand on his forearm, trying to guide him to a small closet of a room with a computer in it. She prompts him for basic information and types furiously into the terminal, never looking away from the worried dad across from her.

The answers flow freely, no thought even needed, as if he’d know the kid his entire life.

“Has he ever had a severe allergic reaction before?”

It’s the only answer he’s stumbled on, but only for a second. “Huh? No.” He pauses for a moment, “he has minor reactions to some artificial food dyes and certain ethnic foods, but it’s mostly just, ya know, like gurgly stomach distress, more of an inconvenience than anything. And I mean he’s had an unpleasant reaction to a yellow jacket sting, a week of steroids and a lot of benadryl.” 

He starts to tell her about the time Mac got hives from someone’s lotion but she asks followup questions, “were you anywhere where you could have encountered a yellow jacket today?” 

Jack thinks for just a second, “Yeah, I guess that’s possible.” He sighs, “once he started feeling...off, he gave me a play by play of all his symptoms. Red splotches were showing up and he said it felt like he had a lump in his throat. He said his heart was racing and he felt faint. Within ten minutes he couldn’t breathe and passed out on me. We don’t have an epi pen, never needed one. Now I wish...It was all so fast. I just…”

“You did exactly what you were supposed to do for your son.” She told him confidently, “We’ll get you back to see him once he’s stabilized.” Jack nods silently and waits for the next series of extremely intimate personal questions he knows he’ll have no trouble answering.


End file.
